The Inner Eye
by Death Heir
Summary: AU. Petunia Evans didn't marry Vernon Dursley – instead she went for the seer, Daniel Pasturl. So when Harry Potter turns up on their doorstep, how will the couple handle it? Will Harry get the childhood he deserved? Dumbledore bashing. Ron bashing. Intelligent!Harry Seer!Harry
1. Prologue

**Name: **The Inner Eye

**Summary: **AU. Petunia Evans didn't marry Vernon Dursley – instead she went for the seer, Daniel Pasturl. So when Harry Potter turns up on their doorstep, how will the couple handle it? Will Harry get the childhood he deserved? Dumbledore bashing. Ron bashing. Intelligent!Harry Seer!Harry

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HP, J.K Rowling does. I am only doing it for entertainment and not money]**

**: Author's Note: **First fanfiction so please enjoy and don't criticise me, I'm doing my best. I've been writing different stories for a while now, each with different plots but I decided to choose this one because I like how Petunia acts in it. And the whole Inner Eye plot. This is slightly based of _Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality_, even though I have not read that fanfiction apart from the first chapter. This fic may not be completed, though, because I can't really keep to a storyline that long. PM me ideas for the story if you have any. Thanks. You may see some modern references, such as gameshows, but I unfortunately did not live in the 1980s or 90s so I have no experience.

**Included: **Intelligent!Harry Seer!Harry Ron bashing. Dumbledore bashing. OOC Petunia. OOC Harry.

**Era: **Golden Trio

**Pairings: **Petunia/OC | Harry/Hermione | Ron/Luna

**Prologue**

* * *

**31****st**** October, 1981**

Petunia flicked through the channels on the TV, trying to find something even remotely interesting. It was still quite early in the evening, meaning none of the good stuff was one for a few more hours. Shows like _Bullseye_ and _Mastermind _passed her gaze with some interest, but nothing made her excited. Or even merely angry, like all gameshows did, as a matter of fact.

Her eyes wandered towards the family portrait. The tallest person was her husband, Daniel, a tall, rather handsome man with brown eyes that reminded Petunia of the chocolates he had gotten her for Valentine's Day. She stood beside him, grinning. Petunia had small blue eyes, that Daniel often said reminded him of a clear, autumn's day, and long brown hair. In her arms was a baby with big brown eyes, like his father, and a broader chin, like his mother.

Petunia leaned into her husband's embrace, glancing upstairs. The room above the living room was the nursery, which was where their baby, Luke, was asleep at the moment. "Should I go and check on him?" she asked. "I'm worried, Daniel."

Daniel moved her closer towards him. "It's just a motherly instinct, sweetheart," he said softly, playing with her hair. "I reckon Luke is probably just dreaming about his awesome parents."

"Nah," Petunia said, smiling. "He'll be dreaming about Hogwarts, won't he? Go there and make friends like his daddy did."

Daniel smiled sheepishly back. He was a wizard, a very powerful wizard, in fact. He was a seer and could see into the future. Petunia had been surprised when she found out that her fiancé was a wizard but quickly told herself that he wasn't a freak, he was different. She had met him in a normal university, after all.

"About Quidditch too, I reckon," Daniel added, sitting up straight. "He could be a good keeper if he's ever interested. Adam was a keeper, you know. Been playing for England for a few years now." Adam was Daniel's twin brother and Petunia despised him.

"And little old Lily is in hiding. I'm so proud of my family," Petunia snapped, groaning inwardly. "They're all blaming me for not saying hello and I don't even know where she lives! And before that I was busy with studies and you and Luke… I still am really."

Daniel placed his finger on her nose, shushing her. "I don't blame you," he whispered. "And do you really care what those people think? It's just the three of us here, you know."

They sat in silence for a moment before a baby's wail echoed throughout the house. "And you were correct," Daniel said, shaking his head sadly. "Something is wrong with Luke. Babies shouldn't cry so much. They should be obedient to their parents." Petunia giggled and watched as her husband walked up the stairs, before arriving back down with a bundle in his arms. Luke had woken up from his nap and was laughing as his father tickled him on his bare abdomen. The 1-year-old had changed dramatically since the family portrait was taken and now had a fine mess of brown hair on his head.

"I wish I could be mad at you," Daniel sighed, glancing at Luke. "But you are just so cute." He poked Luke in the belly button making him laugh again. "Why does he have to look exactly like his mother?"

"What are you talking about?" Petunia said, peering at her baby. She couldn't believe that she had made such a beautiful thing with a wizard. "He has your eyes."

"And your heart," Daniel added. "You know, if I look into the future, I can see that we will be a very happy family."

"How many kids?" asked Petunia. She wasn't sure what she wanted, Luke was perfect but something about a big family always seemed better, in a way. But she didn't want her children to hate each other, as she and Lily had, still did. Daniel closed his eyes and opened them, grinning.

"Four."

Petunia tried her best to smile. Daniel had said they would be a happy family, didn't he?

"What are you worrying for?" asked Daniel, sitting beside Petunia and rubbing her back. "You'll be a great mother and I don't even have to look through my inner eye to see that." He kissed her lightly on the cheek before standing up and walking through an archway towards the kitchen. "Better start making dinner."

"How about takeaway?" Petunia suggested, her husband turning around and grinning. He loved takeaway, even though he never admitted it. "Some Indian? Chinese?"

"Curry does sound good."

Petunia took Luke from Daniel as he made the phone-call. Petunia stared in Luke's eyes. If there was one thing he had inherited from Lily, was her confused look. He was giving it to Petunia right now and suddenly cried.

"Shush," whispered Petunia. "What's wrong?"

She had just fed Luke before his nap, he felt no heavier and he would've just slept in her arms if he was tired, so what was wrong? Maybe he missed his daddy?

"Dan," she called. "Dan! I think Luke misses you. He's crying for no reason."

The response did not please her at all. "Babies cry for no reason, sweetie. Just pet his head and I'll be there in a second. Usual? Any chips with your curry?"

"Fine," huffed Petunia, patting Luke's head. He continued to cry, grasping thin air in his tiny fists. This was partly why Petunia wished she had just continued her studies for the university instead of quitting and running away with her magical husband. She felt sorry for her parents who had to put up with two screaming babies at the same time. Petunia hoped to spread her babies out, age-wise, so life wouldn't be too challenging. Daniel soon entered the room and picked up Luke, who was still crying.

"Is Mr Grumpy Pants awake?" Daniel asked. "Go back to sleep Mr Grumpy Pants and wake up Mr Happy. Wake up!"

Unfortunately, Luke kept crying. And he kept crying while the couple waited for their takeaway.

"Should we call Adam?" Petunia said finally. "He always is happy around him…" As much as she hated her brother-in-law, desperate times came to desperate measures. Especially when her baby was involved.

Daniel shook his head. "He's at a Quidditch match in Hong Kong. He wanted me to watch him but I'm not missing out on Halloween with my big man." He attempted to tickle Luke again, but the baby was still screaming and wailing. Daniel instead checked his watch.

"When do you reckon the first trick-or-treaters will come?"

At that second there was a knock at the door. Petunia got up to answer it and picked up a bowl of fruit before walking towards the door. She opened it to find two pre-schoolers at the door, both wearing zombie masks.

"Trick or treat!" they cried, holding out two plastic pumpkin baskets. They seemed very disappointed when two apples landed in their baskets and turned around, immediately moaning to their mother.

"I hope Luke never turns out like that," Petunia said as she entered the living room, shaking her head. "Moaning to their mother about getting apples. Don't know what's good for them."

"He's got me for a father," replied Daniel. "Me and my muscles." He flexed, showing his big biceps. "I just have to tell him I got these from fruit and veg and he'll be eating those things like bunnies to carrots."

Petunia laughed. Daniel had admitted at their honeymoon that he had actually done a glamour spell on them to make them appear all big and tough, when actually he had barely done any exercise in his life and preferred to sit on his backside all day, reading a book.

"And when he finds out you used magic to do them," Petunia said. "What will Luke do?"

"Eat fruit and veg to please his mother so he can go to Hogwarts quickly?" Daniel half asked, giving Petunia a questioning look.

Petunia took the bait and kissed him on the cheek. "This is why I married you," she whispered. "Not because of love but because you don't know what you're doing half the time."

"Or maybe I do," Daniel said, patting Luke's head. When the baby continued to wail, however, he pulled back, a disappointed expression appearing on his face. "Okay, baby will not stop wailing whatever we do. How about we call a few policemen for backup?"

Petunia giggled. There was a ring at the doorbell and Daniel went to answer it and he returned back with their takeaway. They both grabbed their selected boxes and opened them, before eating. Their cosy living room filled up with the scents of India. They snuggled closer as Daniel grabbed the tv remote, and switching to a channel about policemen. Petunia groaned.

"We've watched this millions of times!" she moaned. "Can't we watch anything else?"

"Any suggestions?"

The room remained silent except from Luke's scream. Petunia and Daniel tried to ignore the fact that their eardrums were being shattered into a million pieces, but they couldn't. By the time they had finished their meal, it was almost ten o'clock.

"Should I put Luke to bed?" asked Petunia. "He must be very tired by now."

"Yeah," said Daniel. He smiled meekly. "We all need our beauty sleep, don't we? Big man's gotta be all handsome like his daddy." There was a chime of the clock and all of a sudden, all went silent. The parents glanced at each other, both equally shocked before peering at their child. Luke was now sucking his thumb as if nothing had happened.

"What?"

"This probably happens to all parents," Petunia reasoned. "Come on, you get ready for bed while I'll put Luke to bed." She yawned. "I think I may go too. Not many trick-or-treaters tonight, huh?"

"We have no decorations," Daniel explained. "Nobody wants to go to the boring houses. Plus, haven't we been only giving out apples the years we've been here. Parents don't really agree with us either, come to think of it. I've heard them saying we're too young."

"Lily's even younger and she's got a child with Potter boy," Petunia snarled. "Same age as Luke, I think." She turned to her husband. "Do you want Luke meeting Harry? They're going to anyway, with Hogwarts and all that, but the letter's Lily's been sending me and I think they're really spoiling him."

"Sure," Daniel said, raising an eyebrow. "As long as you are okay with it? Harry is probably going to be an annoying little brat when he goes to Hogwarts but I want Luke to make friends. I've already set up playdates with my classmates' children."

Petunia nodded and picked up Luke. Her baby had just nodded off and was leaning his head in the crook of her arm; all the wailing seemed to have made his exhausted. The couple nodded a goodnight before going their separate ways.

The house wasn't much, since Daniel and Petunia had only just started their jobs when they moved in. It was small and snug, with rugs and cushions filling every corner. Many photos hung on the wall, and scribbles on paper were placed on the fridge, since they were Luke's art. Most of the furniture was second-hand and ancient since Petunia's parents had died several months before due to a car crash, and Potter wouldn't allow anything like that in his house. But Petunia, Daniel and Luke all felt comfortable there, and nothing would change that.

Petunia moved through the tiny hallway, squeezing past an old cupboard, before looking up. Somebody was knocking at the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and immediately blinked, pinching herself. At her doorstep was Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid.

Petunia peered over her shoulder. "Dan?" she called. "Has anything happened to you?" She turned to the wizards. "Does Daniel need to be back at Hogwarts?" she hissed. "Because you are not taking my husband. He left the Wizarding World for me and he is not coming back."

Daniel arrived behind her, looking terrified. He bowed his head at his former professors and game-keeper.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you need me?" he asked. "I told you when I left that I would no longer be helping you make predications. I only do them for people who treat me with respect."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I do not need your predications," he said gravely. "I only need to find out whether you will forget the past for a child." He held out of a bundle and Petunia gasped. It was a miniature Potter, with a deep, red scar cut across it's forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Harry," she whispered. "Why isn't he with his parents?" She only feared for the worst; that Potter and Lily had thought they were too young for parenting and had given up their child. They were hidden away so nothing dangerous could've got them, could it?

Hagrid let out a huge sob and blew his nose on a handkerchief. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. What had happened that was so sad?

"Lily and James…" McGonagall now spoke out. Her usual strict expression was more vulnerable now. "… they're… they're dead."

Petunia expected that she would've broke down in tears, hugged little Potter as close as she could or beg the heavens to take her away with her sister. But instead she ignored the sensation of water in her eyes and gave the trio a mocking expression.

"So?"

Petunia smirked when she saw Dumbledore's startled expression, he clearly hadn't be expected that reaction, before he covered it up with a small, but sad, smile.

"You are Harry's only existing relatives," he explained. "We expect you to take him in and treat him as one of your one, while preparing him for Hogwarts. We've put up blood wards so that…"

"Hang on a moment," Daniel cut in. "You don't give us a choice? Just take the baby because you want us to? No child needs to think that they were just adopted because their guardians were forced to."

"You are going to take Harry in though?" asked McGonagall, slightly afraid.

"Yeah," replied Petunia. "Except we'll treat him like a real kid that needs to learn manners instead of just spoiling him like Lily and Potter did. Do you need anything else?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No," he replied. "Though, I'm sure Daniel will realise tomorrow, in the newspaper, I'm sure, that Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived. Lord Voldemort," All the wizards shivered at the name, "came to the Potter's home a mere few hours ago and killed Lily and James. He was told by the traitor Sirius Black. He tried to kill Harry too but for some reason he couldn't. If you want to join any of the celebrations, you are welcome to."

Daniel reached over and took the bundle which contained Harry Potter, and nodded his farewell at the wizards. Hagrid gave a hoarse cough, while McGonagall did her best to help him by patting him repeatedly on the back. Her frail arm only went up to his waist, making Daniel chuckle inwards. Petunia and Dumbledore gazed into each other's eyes; Dumbledore to see whether he could find even the smallest amount of Lily in Petunia and Petunia to try and scare the old man away.

"Are you going?" she asked bitterly. "We've got Harry, what else do you want us to do? Dress up as his parents so he thinks they're still alive so he can always live in an easy world? We're raising Harry as we'd raise any of our children, not you're way. Dumb-dore."

Daniel gave an apologetic look. "It's almost quarter past ten," he said, glancing at the clock behind him. "We should get the babies to bed. Anything else?"

"The blanket's Lily's, isn't it?" Petunia suddenly asked. "I remember it; I was jealous of that blanket and I tried to snatch it from Lily's cot when everybody was asleep."

Dumbledore nodded and backed away, before disappearing with a pop. Hagrid climbed onto a huge, silver motorbike before speeding into the distant, fading in with the sky as he climbed higher and higher. Only McGonagall stayed for farewells.

"Goodbye," she said, sniffing. "If you need anything, contact me and I'll help. Dumbledore, well, he… he does everything for the Greater Good. Doesn't think about the little things, you see, so, come to me first before him, okay?"

Petunia nodded. She preferred McGonagall to the headmaster. "Goodbye."

McGonagall gave them a small smile before disappearing with another pop, leaving the street in silence. Before the couple even dared to look at each other, they glanced at the babies. There was Luke, watching his parents in awe. He giggled and held up his arms almost knocking into Harry. Harry was asleep, unknown that he was now an orphan or that his cousin had turned into his adoptive brother.

The family entered the house and went upstairs, before going into the nursery. The nursery was colourful and bright with toys, pictures and book everywhere. In the corner was a cot, which was where Luke usually had his naps, and a changing mat. Petunia took Harry from Daniel and placed both babies in the cot, kissed them both on the forehead before leaving the room.

"Night, boys," Daniel said softly. "See you in the morning." He walked up towards the cot and sighed. "You both shall be friends when you're older, right? No fighting whatsoever. Luke," he turned to his own son, "make sure Harry settles in alright, okay? Harry," he turned to his nephew, "make sure Luke is under control. Though, you can hardly be tame yourself with your father's genes." And then he left.

Daniel entered the master bedroom to find Petunia on their bed, weeping. He sat down on the bed, patiently waiting for her to stop. That was one of the things he liked about Petunia; she never showed an weakness in public. Finally, her sobs became coughs and she looked up at Daniel, as if he was a predator and she was the prey.

"Lily's dead," she whispered slowly. "Lily's dead. Oh, Dan," she grasped his shoulders and pulled him into an awkward hug. "It's all my fault, I should've been there for her. And Black!" She suddenly became savage. "He shall pay for what he has done; I always told Lily that he was no good!"

"Black is probably in Azkaban by now," Daniel reasoned. "Harry wouldn't want his aunt to be a murderer, would he?" Petunia opened her mouth as if to speak but was cut off by Daniel. "I know you were thinking about that, don't lie to me. Anyway, you're just tired. Let's go to sleep."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "We've been saying that for the past half an hour. It's only half past ten. Wanna watch a movie or something? I think _A Perfect Couple _is on." Daniel smirked, it was his favourite movie.

"Sure," he said. "As long as I can sing along." It was Petunia's turn to smirk; they both knew how bad Daniel was at singing. He had auditioned for a musical before he had gone to Hogwarts and had lost the part to a boy who sounded like he was choking.

"Fine," grumbled Petunia. "You know, I think Staples is working for Broadway now."

"You wish," chuckled Daniel as they left the room. "I wonder whether we should get Luke into acting classes. Or Harry? I reckon with a father like me they have a very good chance."

This time Petunia burst out laughing. She didn't stop until Daniel threatened to leave and watch the movie without her. "Alright, Crow," she giggled.

"I thought we'd agreed not to use that name," Daniel said, frowning. "Flower."

Petunia grimaced. They both equally hated their nicknames and hadn't used them since they had met at university. She shook her head and walked through the doorway before going down the stairs, almost tripping on their pet cat, Morris, before entering the living room. She turned on the TV and watched as _A Perfect Couple _began. Daniel quickly fell onto the sofa next to her, grinning.

"You weren't expecting to watch it without me, were you?" he asked. He glanced at Petunia, as if judging her. "Do you think Harry will be happy living here? With Luke and me and you. Are we good enough to be his parents? He is the saviour of our world, after all…"

Petunia stared. When she had been pregnant with Luke, she had been questioning while Daniel told her that they will be the perfect parents.

"We're going to be great parents," she reassured him. "We're going to have four children, three without Harry, and only an hour ago you were telling me we will be a happy family."

"I suppose you're right," came the reply. Silence filled the air as the first scene came to a close. Neither knew how much Harry Potter would impact their lives.

* * *

**: End Author's Note : **I know Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid came to give Harry to the Dursleys on the 1st November in the books, but I think they wanted to give Harry to the Dursleys in secret in the books, maybe they were a little scared of Vernon and Petunia, but I think they would've been happy to give Harry to Daniel and Petunia in my version without any secrecy. Any ideas? Do you like this fanfiction? Please favorite, follow and review.


	2. Daycare Downs

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HP, J.K Rowling does. I am only doing it for entertainment and not money]**

**: Author's Note : **I hope you guys liked the prologue because here's chapter 1. Just read all the children's lines in a cute voice and you'll get how I wrote their lines. Also, I have no idea how baby's pronounce things so did that yourself, too. It's a little short since I really wanted to post something.

**Chapter 1: **Daycare Downs

* * *

Harry Potter-Pasturl had always been different. He was a wizard living in a magical environment, the exception of his Aunt Petunia, who was a muggle, but he never felt like he fit in.

Harry lived a perfectly normal life. He lived in a perfectly normal home with perfectly normal relatives in a perfectly normal street. Nothing in his life could be any more perfectly normal. Even their pet cat, Morris, was perfectly normal, even with his grumpy attitude towards life and all its beauty. Something that perfectly-normal Harry would never understand.

But there was still something.

Harry Potter-Pasturl had a perfectly-normal daily-routine. He woke up, have Uncle Daniel get him dressed and then go to daycare until 3 o'clock, before Aunt Petunia took him and Luke home. Then they would play in their playroom for an hour before having a snack, usually chopped-up bananas, before Uncle Daniel came home. Then he would take the two boys to the park before they came home around five o'clock, when they would have dinner. Then an hour in front of the television before perfectly-normal Harry Potter-Pasturl and perfectly-normal Luke Pasturl would go to bed. Harry couldn't find anything that wasn't perfectly-normal.

So what was it?

Maybe it was because he was an orphan? Harry had learned that the other kids at daycare had parents who loved them, but his aunt and uncle cared for him very much, as they told him each night. Perfectly-normal Harry Potter-Pasturl had decided that when the Dumb-dore had dropped him off with his relatives, the old man had held him a little too tightly. It was the only logical explanation.

That's what perfectly-normal Harry Potter was thinking when Uncle Daniel dropped off him and Luke at daycare on a perfectly-normal Monday morning. He was quickly snatched from his thoughts, however, as Ms. Smith, the kind daycare worker, opened the door.

"Hello!" she greeted, smiling. Ms. Smith was probably the nicest person Harry knew. And one of the prettiest, he realised, with her long sandy, blonde hair and grey eyes. "Coming to drop Luke and Harry off, Mr Pasturl?"

"Um, yeah." Daniel brought a car-key out of his pocket. "Can you keep them for an extra half an hour? My wife Petunia has an extra shift at the café – one of her colleagues is sick."

"Of course, Mr Pasturl. Come along now, children; Hermione's already arrived."

Harry's face brightened up. Hermione Granger was Harry's bestest friend in the whole wide world; apart from Luke, that is. He dashed to the reading area, where Hermione was currently studying a picture book.

"Hermione!"

Hermione glanced up from a picture of a dragon and, realising who it was, broke into a smile before rushing into Harry's arms.

"Harry!"

They hugged as Hermione picked up her book, intent on showing him what she was reading.

"Look at this, Harry," she said. Hermione was delighted at her new find. "This book has dragons! I've always been interested in fantasy," Harry gasped at her use of a very clever word. "books and Ms. Smith told me about this one. I'm going to ask mummy to buy it for me when I get home."

Harry glanced at the front-cover, blinking behind his very cool glasses. He looked all grown up in them. The cover had dragons and unicorns and rainbows and witches, all which Harry knew existed though he had been strictly told never to share any of that information with Hermione.

"I'm going to ask Aunt Petunia to buy it for me when I get home, too!" he squealed. The two friends hugged again until they felt somebody patting them on the back. It was Ms. Smith, gazing down on them with a kind expression.

"Dears," she said soothingly. "Please let Luke play with you while I let the other children in. Remember our motto…"

"Sharing our friends is the same as caring," the three chimed automatically. Ms. Smith nodded before retreating towards her desk, just as the door opened again. Harry grinned at Gavin, a small, light-haired boy with a superhero action figure clutched in his fist.

"I got it! I got it!"

Everybody at the daycare knew of Gavin's obsession with superhero's. Over the last few weeks he had been trying to collect the Golden Superman, which was now in his hand, glistening in the light.

"Cool!" said Luke. "Is it made of actual gold, Gavin? Can I touch it?" Gavin smiled and held his figure up, while his mother tried to unbutton his coat. Luke made to grab at the figure, but fell into Harry so both boys were on the floor. Ms. Smith only shook her head.

"Gavin," she said, picking the two children up, "why don't you allow Luke to hold it? Do you want to show it for show-and-tell?"

"Yes please!" said Gavin, handing Luke the toy. "Everybody's gonna love it, won't they Ms. Smith?"

"Yes they will darling," Ms. Smith said calmly. She glanced out of the window. "And it looks like Benjamin has just arrived." She opened the door and this time a black boy came in, holding his mother's hand nervously. Benjamin had only arrived at the daycare a week ago, and was still scared by the cool kids like Harry and Luke.

Then next few kids turned up soon after. Vicki, a small girl who could draw inside the lines, Sam, the sportiest kid at daycare, Kasper, who was good at inventing game ideas, Matt, the cleverest kid at daycare, Harriet, a girl who Harry sometimes wondered whether she was his long lost twin and Jenny, a girl with glasses. Isabella, another girl from daycare, had caught a cold from Kasper the week before and was probably watching some cartoons on the sofa at that second, Harry mused. Once the last parents left, Ms. Smith moved the kids into the play-area.

The play area was bright and colourful, like Harry's and Luke's was at home, with blankets and toys to keep the children entertained. Hermione was moaning loudly how she wanted to go the reading area to continue reading her book about dragons.

"Let's play dragons!" Luke suggested, holding up his arm as if he was holding a sword. "I'll be a knight, so will Harry. Gavin can be a superhero with Golden Superman and Hermione can be the dragon, since she has read about them and probably knows a lot about them."

Hermione smiled. "I do!" she cried. "I will be Red, a dragon in my book who likes cakes and hates the taste of human flesh. I shall be a friendly dragon!"

"Yeah!" Harry said. "We can all live in our castle with our servants, who bow down to us and do whatever we say. We shall be the kings and queens of the world!"

"Don't we need evil dragon?" Gavin asked. "Golden Superman doesn't have much to do if we just eating cake with dragons."

"He can be our personal chef!" yelled Luke. "And he can- he can make the yummiest, most tasty cake in the whole wide world!"

Cheers escaped their mouths as the group made their way to a stack of chairs and blankets; their castle.

77H77

That's where Ms. Smith found the children as she called them to snack-time, which consisted of some apple-slices. Unfortunately, no child wanted to stop playing.

"Come on!" Ms. Smith called, expecting the usual patter of feet as the children came running towards her. "Snack-time!"

Nobody came.

Ms. Smith entered the room to find Gavin standing on a chair, wielding his superman-figure like a sword. Luke and Harry were both pouncing onto Benjamin, who was crying. Vicki was colouring a dragon and keeping inside of the lines. Sam and Kasper were leaping onto cushions while Harriet was giggling in the corner. To make matters worse, Jenny and Matt were silently doodling on the wall.

Oh dear.

Ms. Smith picked up the bell, which she used when she wanted everybody to stop, and rang it. Instantly the children froze, guilty expressions planted on their faces. They knew what they had done was wrong.

"Snack-time!" Ms. Smith said. "I'll clean this up while you have your snacks. Then we'll all have a serious talk." The children nodded and headed towards the kitchens.

"We were only playing Dragons," complained Harry as he sat down, grabbing a bright green bowl. "It's Hermione's fault, anyway."

"Hey!"

"It was not Hermione's fault!" Luke argued. "You wanted to play Dragons. Hermione wanted to read her book. Where is the book, anyway?"

The children looked around, until Hermione provided it from under her armpit. "It's my book," she explained, "and I wanna keep it safe."

All the children nodded in agreement. Why hadn't they thought of that?

"That's so cool, 'Mione," Luke said. "I'm gonna do that with my books when I get home." He mimed holding a book under his armpit, grinning. "Then I can get smarter than Daddy, and Mummy. And they went to university!"

All the kids opened their mouths in admiration; Luke and Harry really did have very cool parents.

77H77

Petunia came to pick up the children at half-past three. She was mildly excited; since Luke and Harry were her two children and she loved to be around them, but something else was nagging at the back of her mind. Nevermind, the children always came first. Petunia knocked on the door and it opened, to reveal Ms. Smith, the daycare-worker.

"Hallo, Mrs Pasturl," Ms. Smith greeted. "Your husband told me that you would be late. Do come in. I hope everything's alright at the café."

"It's quite busy, nowadays," Petunia agreed, as she entered the room. "We're thinking to branch out to other communities and try become a bigger business. Oh, hello boys."

Luke and Harry looked up from their drawings and ran towards Petunia, collapsing into her legs for a hug. Petunia smiled, they really were adorable.

"Look, Aunt Tuney, look!" Harry squealed, holding up a book. "'Mione was reading this. It's about dragons! Can I buy this book when we get home?"

"Of course, dear," Petunia said. "I better get going, Ms. Smith. Thank you for caring for them."

"My pleasure," replied Ms. Smith. "I hope work goes well at the café. Goodbye, boys, I shall see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Ms. Smith!" said the boys in unison, waving. Then they left.

Ms. Smith wiped her brow. It had been a long day. After telling all the children off for not being sensible, she had had to get the children's lunchboxes of their bags, but Benjamin didn't want her to touch his things. And then apparently she had placed Hermione, sorry, Red, in the wrong place since she couldn't sit with Harry and Luke, the knights. And the stupid golden superman figure had to have a lunchbox for himself. The afternoon had gone alright, after the morning's lecture, but Ms. Smith still wanted to drown somebody.

The telephone began to ring. Her mind in another world, Ms. Smith answered it to hear a deep, gruffy voice at the other end.

"Is this Ms. Smith?"

Putting on her profession voice, Ms. Smith answered. "Yes it is, sir. How may I help you?"

"I want to enrol my son in your daycare. And I want you to treat him with the best of what you've got. I don't care how much money I have to give you, just do it."

"Okay, sir. And who is your son, may I ask?"

"Dudley Dursley."

77H77

Daniel Pasturl sighed, checking his watch. He was nearly late for daycare, and definitely late for work. If only Harry didn't have to be some of a lunatic getting dressed. He quickly got the boys out of the car and walked towards the door. Unfortunately, there was already a man there, talking to his son.

"Now Dudley," said the man. "Show all those little people whose boss, okay? Create your army because you've got to fight to be at the top, okay?"

Daniel raised his eyebrow. That wasn't a good lesson to teach your kid.

The son nodded solemnly before entering the daycare. Daniel nodded at the man, before entering the daycare himself. Ms. Smith was busy with the new boy.

"Hello Dudley," she was saying softly. "You're new aren't you? Would you like to play with Benjamin, he's new to."

The boy, Dudley, shook his head.

"Daddy said I had to make my own friends myself. He looks good," he said, pointing at Sam, who was throwing a rubber ball up in the air and catching it.

"Okay, Dudley," Ms. Smith said. "I've just got to say hello to some other children. Hallo, Mr Pasturl. Is Petunia having a late shift again?"

"No," replied Daniel, shaking his head. "She'll be on time. I really need to go now, though; I'm late for work."

"Of course, Mr Pasturl," the lady said, bending down. "Come on now, Harry and Luke. I have the same dragon book out for you to play with today." The boys ran, not even saying goodbye, towards a small girl with lots of bushy, brown hair, who was clutching a book.

"Goodbye," said Daniel and left.

Ms. Smith closed the door, Harriet and Isabella's parent had rang in to tell her that their children were sick, and everybody else was here. She turned around to find Gavin wailing and Harry running around the room, with something gold in his fists.

"What's the matter, Gavin?" Ms. Smith asked, going to the crying child first.

Gavin took a big sniff. "Hawwy… Hawwy took Golden Superman!" he cried and Ms. Smith stood up, scowling.

"Harry!" she said fiercely. "Give Gavin his Golden Superman back right now and say sorry."

"But we were just playing!" explained Harry. "I'm playing Red today and I'm kidnapping Golden Superman. Gavin has to work to get it back."

"Oh, then, that's okay," Gavin said, looking up. He stood up and began to run after Harry. "I shall save you Golden Superman!"

"I'll help you!" cried Luke and Hermione in unison, and soon all three of them were running after Golden Superman. Until Dudley Dursley put a stop to it.

The small boy waddled towards Harry and grabbed the figure, snapping off his head.

"I wanna toy!"

"You broke toy! You broke toy!"

"What is going on here?" demanded Ms. Smith. She picked up the wailing Harry and Gavin, while frowning at Dudley Dursley, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I only wanted to play."

"Well we do not snatch at daycare, Dudley," Ms. Smith lectured. "Time-out."

"But I don't wanna time-out."

She raised her eyebrow at Dudley, who quickly scooted towards the corner. Daycare always presented long days, and now Dudley Dursley had shown up, who knew what could happen.

* * *

**: End Author's Note : **Do you like that I added Dudley into daycare? And Hermione? I went to a nursery when I was younger, but I can only remember that they had these really yummy biscuits. I didn't have friends too, but I was always the quiet kid who played by herself. Hope you enjoyed. And please review, favorite and follow. Thank you for your support for the prologue.


	3. The Pasturl Ball

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HP, J.K Rowling does. I am only doing it for entertainment and not money]**

**: Author's Note : **Chapter 2. Thanks for reading the last chapter, it meant a lot. I don't know when, but soon I'm going to upload a poll to see which house you want Harry and Luke to be in. It might not be for a couple of chapters, so don't get too excited. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 2: **The Pasturl Ball

* * *

Petunia cursed under her breath. She hadn't done that in a long time, with the children and their curiosity, but this situation deserved a curse. It was completely humiliating! And infuriating. Her expression reflected the endless stress of her duties as a mother, which should have been covered up with heavy make-up, though it had slipped through.

Daniel and Petunia Pasturl, along with their sons, Harry and Luke, were attending the Pasturl Ball, a yearly event that was held to celebrate the Pasurl's family achievements. Petunia, however, loathed the celebration. Adam Pasturl, Daniel's annoying twin brother, was often there with his wife, who he took no shame in gloating that she was a model for the Witch Weekly, whatever that was.

This year was no different. Margaret Pasturl had greeted the family at the door, yelling at some house-elves to take their coats while ruffling Luke's hair fondly. She had then led them down a candle-lit hallway, presenting her ancient antiques with great pride. Then they had entered the main hall to find that they were the last guests there. Albert Pasturl, red-faced and clutching an empty wineglass, left the crowd to welcome the family.

"Daniel, good boy," he said, tousling Daniel's hair. "And Petunia! How very good to see you. Oh, and little Luke and Harry Potter. Third year now, that's you've had little Harry Potter, haven't you? Awfully kind of you to take him in and treat him so kindly. I was surprised when I heard Harry Potter has become a Pasturl, the whole boy-who-lived thing. But he's family, so he won't be getting any more attention then our Luke, will he?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, the boys will be treated the same. Until Harry goes to Hogwarts and then we'll just have to see what the fans do."

Petunia gave a shy smile. She hated the whole Pasturl family, except for her Daniel, but he had warned her, as he did every year, to be polite to his family.

"Oh, Albert!"

Albert turned around, his white beard tickling Petunia's belly and faced his wife, Margaret.

"You've already drank half the drinks and the balls barely began," Margaret said, shaking her head like a mother would to her children. "I'm very sorry Petunia, my husband can't help himself at special occasions like the Pasturl Ball. I'm very glad none of my children have turned out like that." Daniel blushed while Petunia hid her smirk. At their honeymoon, Daniel had spent a hundred pounds of drinks for the pair of them and then ended up drinking them all himself. "Christine is having a few drinks herself, of course, but she's just given birth. Have you heard, Daniel? Christine's had a little baby named Louise."

Daniel smiled. He had been the first person to actually meet little Louise, beside her parents, and had been named her godfather. From what he could remember, Louise could be mistaken for Luke's little sister.

"Yes, Mother, I'm the godfather."

The older Pasturl's smiled. "I told her that to choose the right godparents, I did," Albert added. "Choosing her own brother, taken my advice to heart, I reckon. You were always more sensible than yer brother, Adam, Daniel. Though if she has another kid, I reckon she will name him the godfather. Oh look, here she comes."

Christine Pasturl was Daniel's little sister and, admittedly, the most stunning of Margaret and Albert's children. She had long, golden hair and charming, baby-blue eyes. She was wearing a long, silver dress as she made her way gracefully over to her parents and brother.

"Hey Dan!" she said. She smiled, showing off her very white teeth. Petunia spluttered, anybody with teeth that colour was probably covering them in paint. "And Tuney. I honestly didn't think you'd come, with Luke and Harry Potter. I've heard some rumours that you were on a tour in Greece, but obviously, you aren't. I wasn't going to come, with Louise, and but I'm glad I did."

Petunia snorted. The woman should be caring for her child, not worrying about rumours about her brother.

"Is Louise here?" asked Daniel. "Luke's always wanted to have a baby cousin; there is Harry, but he doesn't really count."

"Yeah," Christine said. "Barny is caring for her in the child's room. Oh yeah, didn't Mother show you? We've got a child room since Adam got his wife pregnant too, a few weeks ago."

"Oh, my goodness, I completely forgot," Margaret said, fussing. "Come this way, Daniel and Petunia, you can drop off your children there. You know how big our family gets, with Luke being seventy sixth in line, I think, and we needed to separate the children from the adults, the language that is used here. Oh dear."

They left the main hall and entered an entirely different chamber with portraits of snakes, lions, badgers and eagles decorating the walls. Petunia had come to the conclusion that the Pasturls were no ordinary pureblood wizarding family. They weren't blood crazy, as Potter had often called it, nor were they loyal to one house. They seemed a bit strange, to be honest, as Potter and Lily had said when they first met her husband. The Pasturls had always remained neutral between wars and they had married purebloods, halfbloods, muggleborns, squibs and, in Daniel's case, muggles. The wizards had been sorted into a variety of Hogwarts houses and Petunia couldn't help but think how horrible a 'normal' pureblood family would be like.

As they entered the child room, Petunia put her thoughts to the back of her mind. The room was not that different to the rest of the house, she realised, with some cribs, toys and mats planted randomly around the room. Fifty children, under the age of five, sat on the floor, talking baby language to one another. The sounds of laughing came from behind a door in the furthest corner.

"This is the baby room for all the young children aged from newborn to five years old," Margaret explained. "Luke and Harry Potter shall be in this room. Five until Hogwarts age is in that room over there." She pointed at the door in the furthest corner. "And anybody who is or was at Hogwarts stays in the main hall."

"And by newborn, we mean literally newborn," Christine added. "I think our second cousin, Maisy, is giving birth at this second. I should probably check on her; I was going until I saw you, Dan. And Tuney."

And she left.

Luke, however, had different ideas. He had spotted Michael, a boy who he had met at a funfair once and tried to get free of his father's grip.

"Look daddy!" he cried. "There's Michael! The boy who gave me ice cweam!"

Daniel craned his neck. He found Michael, a chubby boy and, like the last time they had found him, was holding an empty ice-cream cone.

"I didn't know he was related to us," he said softly. "Mother, who is that boy over there? Michael?"

"Michael Carrington?" Margaret asked. "He's probably one of the most distantly related to you. His great-great-great-great-great grandfather." She counted with her fingers. "was your great-great-great-great grandfather's second cousin, once removed. And his great-great-great-great grandfather of Michael was banished from the family. Adrian, Michael's father, only found out about his family tree a few months ago and we decided to allow them back in; since there is a possibility all four hundred and thirty-two children in line could die."

Petunia rolled her eyes. Only if a bomb hit the manor at that second could all four hundred and thirty-two children die without leaving a kid behind. Daniel however, nodded his head, as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"Makes sense," he said slowly. "Remember that fire that killed our family thirty-eight generations ago? If it hadn't been for Guy Pasturl, we wouldn't be here."

Luke continued to pull at his hand.

"Let's go see Michael!" he squealed. "Come on Harry; Michael will give you even more ice cweam now!"

"Yay!"

Petunia and Daniel both let go of the boys, giving each other amused glances, before turning back to where Margaret had been, but now stood Christine.

"Sorry guys," she said, talking a pace so fast that Petunia and Daniel could barely hear what she was saying. "Maisy just gave birth to her baby and Margaret had to go and collect the baby. Anyway, if you wanna go back to the main hall then follow me."

She walked away at a quick pace, so Petunia had to do a walk-jog to catch up. As they entered the main hall again, she found an old, withered man on a throne at the very end, clutching the arm so hard that his shaking knuckles were turning paler than the rest of his body.

Christine gave a small gasp and, realising Petunia's confused expression, explained.

"That's Gnaeus Ducere Pasturl, the leader of the Pasturl house, you see," she said. "He is one hundred and fifty six, I think, Dan?"

"He had his one hundred and fifty seventh birthday last week."

"Oh yes," Christine said. "Anyway, when he dies, his son Julius shall take over, and he's one hundred and twenty one in April. I met him last summer at the Ministry, it was quite a surprise. And then when Julius dies, his grandson shall take over and then his son takes over and then his son takes over and then his son takes over…. Oh, you get the point."

Petunia nodded. This was basically the Royal Family but with a lot less fans and quite a bit more heirs.

"It is unlikely for Luke ever to get the throne, though," Christine added, as if the couple hadn't realised it yet. "Unless there is a plague, I doubt he will be the leader. Anyway, come with me to see Gnaeus; he might recognize us this time, Dan. Last time he thought I was an assassin who wanted to kill him and ended up chucking plastic spoons at my head."

She walked forward briskly, pushing past the crowd until they arrived at the throne. On closer inspection, Petunia found it was made of a mixture of copper and metal, with rubies littering the sides. The old man himself seemed to have enough wrinkles to cover several seventy year old men. Dan and Christine bowed, and Petunia followed suit.

Gnaeus stared for a moment, blinking, before speaking.

"Vicki!" he cried, staring at Petunia. "My daughter! How did you get her, Dave, she's dead! But you brought her alive! Thank you, thank you!"

He practically fell out of the throne and kissed Daniel on the cheek, before turning to Petunia.

"Mmmm, sorry, sir," she said meekly. "But I'm not… not Vicki. I'm Petunia, Daniel's wife."

Gnaeus didn't bother to hide his disappoint, and flopped back onto his throne, surprising Petunia. He was one hundred and fifty seven for God's sake!

"Oh," he said slowly. "So Vicki's still dead?" He glanced at Christine, as if hoping she had brought his daughter back to life, put grimaced as she nodded her head. "So, Clare, why are you here at Pasturl Manor?"

Petunia realised he had a tendency to getting name's almost correct.

"It's the Pasturl Ball, Gnaeus," Christine explained. "Your whole family is here. Look, over there is your son, Julius. And there is your favourite grandson, Leonardo. You just don't recognise us as much because you only see us at this event."

She spoke slowly for the old man, despite her very fast speeches when she was anybody with working ears.

"Oh, hello Gnaeus!" said a voice. Petunia, Daniel and Christine turned to see Margaret walking towards them. "I hope my children Daniel and Christine haven't been giving you too much of a hassle."

"Vicki!" gasped Gnaeus. "How are you… Oh, it's just you Margaret." He turned his head, eyes glistening with disappointment, and Margaret turned a deep red that clashed horribly with her dress.

"Sorry, Gnaeus, but we've got to go," she said as if he hadn't said anything. "Albert wants his sons and daughter, and their partners to meet up for a drink in the Moon Garden."

Gnaeus, however, wasn't listening. He was smiling, and waving a someone.

"Vicki, dear, how are you al-… Oh, it's just another woman."

"Let's go," hissed Margaret and the four trotted towards the door. They went through a labyrinth of corridors and staircases until they finally reached a greenhouse at the very top of the manor. It was not a normal greenhouse, however, as Petunia found out. It had bushes with leaves the colour of the rainbow, surrounding them like a hedged maze. Insects all shapes and sizes fluttered around them, twitching and squeaky as they landed on branches. The floor was made of pebbles that were a dark green, and a statue of a man holding a sword in one hand and a wand in the other stood in the very centre.

Underneath the statue was Albert, and Adam, the twin of Daniel. They look exactly the same, though Adam was wearing upper-class robes and was smirking at Daniel's plain suit.

"Hey, little bro," he said, pulling Daniel into a hug. "Man, have I missed you. But I have been busy, as you've probably heard. With Mirabelle and the baby, you know what's it like. And Chrissy!" Christine frowned at the use of her nickname. "Mira told me you had had a baby. Was I not invited to the Christening?"

"I did invite you, Adam," Christine said. "But you and Mira were at some event and decided that was better than family!" She was now glaring, changing from the chatterbox that she had been with Daniel.

"Al!" snapped Margaret, oblivious to her children's conversation. "Where are Mirabelle and Barny? You did tell them to come?"

"Yes," said Albert. "They just went to explore the garden."

As if on cue, Mirabelle and Barny appeared. Mirabelle looked very much like Christine, only much more beautiful. She was taller, slimmer and seemed to be doing her smile more for show then anything else. Her hair was magnificent and perfect, which would've been freakish on anybody else but seemed flawless on Mirabelle.

Barny was a lot more simple. He was wearing a plain suit like Daniel and his hair was a sandy blonde. He was smiling much more pleasantly. Petunia couldn't help but like him, maybe because the prat, Mirabelle, was right next to him.

"Bonjour, Daniel et Petunia," greeted Mirabelle. She gave a girlish giggle. "Oh, sorry. I've been in France for a few months and I just can't stop speaking French!"

Adam laughed. "It doesn't matter, darling," he said. "Daniel knows how to speak French, don't you? And I assume Petunia's family could at least afford a French tutor."

Petunia blushed. As a kid, her family had had a few issues involving money and Adam knew this very well.

"Why did you say that?" asked Daniel. He was frowning and defensive. "What did Petunia ever do to you?"

"If you married her then we expect her to have at least enough money to get private teachers," Mira said. "So, do you know any French, Petunia?"

Petunia now smiled. She had studied French at the library in her teens, so she could prepare to explore the world, though now her future plans had changed.

"Oui, je peux parler Français, merci beaucoup," replied Petunia, smirking at Mirabelle's surprised face.

**[Translation: Yes, I can speak French, thank you very much]**

"Calm down," said Margaret. "We're not here to speak French. We're here to be a family. Shame we can't have the children."

"You made that rule yourself, Mother," Christine commented. "Just because Mirabelle's pregnant." She rolled her eyes as Mirabelle patted her stomach and Adam beamed.

"I must say, it is rather queer," Albert said. "Our eldest son is having children last and our second youngest had one first."

"Oh yeah," Adam said, turning to his twin. "Little bro, Dan, is Harry Potter really part of the family? I mean, sure, he's Petunia's little nephew but he's not your son? Why didn't you abandon him?"

"Because Harry will always be family," Daniel replied, growling. "No matter who he is and how distantly related he is to us. And nothing was change that."

He stood up, and grabbed Petunia's hand.

"Let's go downstairs."

"I suppose we should," Margaret said. "I think the food room is now open, we could get some dinner. And the children could come along to meet each other."

Everybody agreed and they headed back downstairs, Daniel and Petunia glaring at Adam in the corner of their eyes.

Once they reached the main hall, they took another left and carried on until they reached the children's room again to pick up their kids. Christine instantly went to the very corner and picked up a baby, which was wrapped in a pink tea-towel, and smiled.

"You haven't met Louise yet, have you, Petunia?" she said sweetly. Petunia still scowled, the lady should know who has seen her baby. But she still looked down, and saw a baby with grey eye's, like Gavin's. "I think she's inherited Gavin's look."

Daniel, however, wasn't listening and started to rummage around the kids, frequently almost stepping on somebody's toe until he dragged two boys with ice-cream stains around their mouths back towards the family.

"Oh, boys!" Petunia said, bending down at the sight of Harry and Luke, before scrubbing their faces and ignoring their whines. "Don't get ice-cream on your face and I won't have to do this!"

"Leave it, Tuney," said Daniel. "We're going to the food room anyways, they'll get food on them again."

Petunia shrugged. "Alright, then."

And they left the room.

77H77

Several months later and Petunia was tucking the boys into bed. She glanced at the window, smiling softly, as she placed the cover on Harry, who had fallen asleep once his head had hit the pillow.

She wandered downstairs, making sure not to make a noise, and entered the living room, to find Daniel holding a piece of parchment in his hand. His expression was concerned and Petunia could tell whatever was written on the parchment wasn't containing good news. She snuggled up next to her husband, and read.

_Dear Daniel and Petunia,_

_We haven't spoken in a couple of years. Not face to face, anyhow, and I was wondering whether you'd like to come to Hogwarts to speak about this, mainly about your upbringing of Harry Potter. Please bring the boys, I want to see how they are doing._

_If you are unable to do this, then please send the owl back with a note explaining why you can't come and a new date and time. Please keep it as close to the original date._

_My suggested time is the 24__st__ August, 1984, at 2pm._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Petunia groaned, and went to place the date on the calendar.

* * *

**: End Author's Note : **Hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is several months after _Daycare Downs_ in December, 1983. I wanted to explore the Pasturl family and, to be honest, a ball seemed to be fine. Gnaeus is definitely my favourite, I reckon he is still looking for his dead daughter, 'Vicki'. Please review, favorite and follow, it makes my day.


	4. Meeting & Prediction

**[Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HP, J.K Rowling does. I am only doing it for entertainment and not money]**

**: Author's Note : **This is the actual chapter 3. I deleted the last one but it was just the bit before the family got home. I'm currently writing this while I should be doing schoolwork but lockdown is making more time for my to write without any extra activities.

Also, I am amazed that people are both reading and liking this fic. I never believed anybody who favorite or follow so well thank you. And can you please vote on the poll? Or else I'll get my sister to pull the house out of the hat.

**Chapter 3: **Meeting & Prediction

* * *

Daniel felt unsettled as he toured Hogwarts. This had been the school he had been educated at, and it only brought back memories of bullies, failure and humiliation; all which he encountered at school.

His first year was his favourite. They had all been so cheerful and everybody seemed to look after him. Adam was kind to him, and tried to teach him Quidditch, even though they were in different houses. Daniel had found strong friendships with the people around him, and he would always be grateful for that.

His second year had started off all right. He had got the highest grades in first year, and was determined to do that again. Adam, however, had changed when he came back. He was the most popular boy in second year, and Daniel had often heard his female-friends whispering behind his back and even a few male-friends.

In his third year, Daniel had found out that he was a Seer and he had the Inner-Eye. Adam was quick to become jealous, since people were becoming interested in his twin, and soon began war with Daniel.

Fourth year had been alright. Daniel had studied hard, especially for Divination, determined that he would pass his O. . Nearly the whole school knew about the twin's rivalry by then, and it wasn't rare for the cries of 'fight' to be heard when the twins within fifty feet of one another.

Fifth year was when Lord Voldemort really crept into their lives. Daniel was often reminded by Dumbledore himself that he would be a great help in the war. Adam was often seen at the headmaster's office, trying to persuade the headmaster that Quidditch could help in the war as much as Seer's were. Fifth and sixth went the same.

When the war began, Daniel often found himself with, what was known as 'The Order of the Phoenix', meeting with old classmates in attempt to win the war. He was often kept with Dumbledore for often days at a time, them both waiting for a prediction to happen.

Daniel then ran away, away from Dumbledore, away from the Order, away from the Wizarding World. He ran away to a muggle university, hoping to blend in with the muggle community. That's where he had met his darling wife, Petunia, and he truly found what magic was. He was now a father, and an uncle who hoped to show his kids how to cope with things when life became difficult. And that meant going back to the Wizarding World to see the man who had destroyed his life.

Daniel raised his fist as he knocked on the door to the headmaster's office, noticeably clutching Harry's hand with so much force that it had turned white. Harry didn't seem to notice, nor did Luke, or Petunia because they were staring at Hogwarts with awe. Daniel wished he could do that again.

The door opened and he was surprised to find the face of Minerva McGonagall facing him. Daniel's grimace soon became a smile. He preferred McGonagall a lot more than the old man that sat in his room, pretending to be brilliant while he ate candies.

"Come in," McGonagall said. "Albus is just doing… stuff."

Wondering whatever stuff the Gandalf of J.K Rowling's world was doing, Daniel led his pack into the headmaster's office, to see it was exactly the same as to when he was at school. His seat was even there, still with the same silk cushion and all. Dumbledore sat at the desk, thrusting things into a desk. Daniel swore he could see lipstick.

"Greetings, Mr and Mrs Pasturl, and Harry and Luke," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at the family. "I'm glad you could join me."

"Us," McGonagall barked from the back.

"Of course, us," Dumbledore said, as if nobody had spoken. "How has little Harry been? Has he shown any Quidditch talent?"

"I think Luke is showing the talent, Professor Dumbledore," Daniel replied. "Harry seems to be more interested in books." Both boys' heads tilted upwards at the words of 'Quidditch' and 'books'. Dumbledore sighed at this. This wasn't going according to plan. He needed Harry to be like his father, gullible, to win the war. Well, if he is anything like Lily then he would at least be kind and helpful, the sort of leader everybody adored.

"A good sign that Harry will be a great student," McGonagall added. Dumbledore could feel her glare piercing into his back.

"I hope so," Mrs Pasturl said, playing with Harry's bird-nest of hair. "It wouldn't be very good if he doesn't get enough money to get a life when he's older."

"Anyway, back to business," Dumbledore quickly cut in. This meeting wasn't supposed to be friendly. "I would like to have… let's call them training for Harry, so if Voldemort returns he will be ready."

"Training?" the couple gasped and the two toddlers glanced up.

"No, no, absolutely not!" Petunia yelled. She stopped, however, when Daniel whispered something in her ear to calm her down. "Sorry, sir, but no. I think we will be going now."

"Going?" gasped Dumbledore. How could they leave so quickly?

"Yes, and we're taking Harry with us. He shall only meet you again when he arrives at Hogwarts," Daniel said. "Goodbye."

And the family left, with Dumbledore trying to forget about the catastrophe that just happened by putting on some new, expensive make-up. McGonagall sighed, and left the room to go and catch up with her friends at The Leaky Cauldron.

77H77

Daniel sighed as he took his keys out of his back pocket and opened the front door, allowing his wife and two children to enter before him.

"Does Dumbledore not get that I won't be working for him or any of my family again?" he asked, feeling Petunia wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm not the same gullible teenager I was back then."

"I know you're not," Petunia laughed as she pulled him around to face her. "I don't know what's going through the old man's mind at this moment, but I do know that we want Luke and Harry to have a normal childhood."

Daniel nodded as he hung up his coat and watched his son and nephew scramble to the living room. He followed them, feeling quite tired, and watched as they pulled out their toy tray.

"Let's play Police Wars!"

"But I wanna play ponies!"

Daniel could feel his wife rolling her eyes behind him and walking forward to sort out the two.

"How about you both play Police Ponies?" she asked kindly. Daniel couldn't imagine her saying being unkind to a child.

"Yeah!" Luke said. "Can you and daddy play too?"

Petunia glanced at Daniel, giving him an urging stare, and soon he gave in. "Oh course, Luke."

They both knelt down as Harry handed them two horses each. The horses themselves were coloured red, green, yellow and blue.

"So that's Gryffindor," Harry said, pointing at the red one. "Slytherin," the green one, "Hufflepuff," the yellow one," and Ravenclaw." The blue one.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be the police ponies," Luke explained. "And Slytherin will be the criminal since Slytherin had You-Know-Who in it and he killed Harry's parents."

Harry nodded and got his own ponies, which were the same colours, and handed some to Luke.

"Now put all the Slytherin's over there, and build a fort," Luke said. "Me and Harry will build a fort for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

So that's how the afternoon went, the family playing Police Ponies until it was time for dinner.

77H77

Daniel felt a small hand pushing onto his chest. He wanted to nudge it off, it was 3 o'clock in the morning, but then he realised it must've been one of the boys, and opened his eyes.

"Harry?" he asked. "What's the matter bud? You had another nightmare?"

Harry glanced sideways. He looked so innocent without his glasses. "I… I had a dream. It was weird," he finally said.

"Do you wanna sleep with me and Aunt Petunia tonight?"

Harry nodded and scrambled in and almost falling asleep instantly. Daniel sighed and went back to sleep.

77H77

"Why did I wake up with Harry in bed with us?" Petunia asked the next morning when she was washing the dishes. Daniel sighed.

"He apparently had a weird dream," he responded. "I can ask him about it if you like." Petunia nodded and placed another dish on the drying rack.

"I got a promotion," she added.

"What! That's awesome!"

Petunia smiled at him. "Yeah, but I've got to work longer shifts now. So we either have to find a new childminder or we can get them to go to school."

"Primary school?" asked Daniel. "Sure, I always wanted to go there when I was little but my parents were scared of accidental magic. What about Luke and Harry?"

"Muggleborns go to school, so they should," Petunia said. "Longer hours won't change anything for Luke or Harry. They'll learn to control it, anyways."

Daniel nodded and turned around. "I'll ask Harry about his dream."

He walked out of the room to see a photo, that was originally on the wall, on the floor and Luke in tears next to it. Harry was staring at it as if he had just seen a ghost.

"What happened here?" Daniel asked, picking up Luke and bringing him away from the shattered glass.

"We were just playing catch!" sobbed Luke. "And I accidentally threw it at the photo. I'm sorry Daddy!"

"It's okay," Daniel assured him. "Mummy will clean it up. How about you both leave the room. I need to talk to Harry anyways."

Luke nodded and stumbled out of the room as Harry glanced at his uncle. "The photo falling… it was my dream," he whispered and climbed onto his uncle's lap. "What happened Uncle Daniel?"

Daniel's eyes widened and he stared at his nephew. It had been exactly like his first prediction, he had dreamt of something breaking and it had happened the next day.

"Harry," he said slowly. "I think you're a Seer."

"A Seer?" asked Harry. "Like you?"

"Yes like me."

Harry grinned and ran out of the room, supposedly going to tell his cousin and aunt the news. Daniel also smiled, he had expected Luke to be the Seer but his nephew being one was just fine with him.

"I'm a Seer! I'm a Seer like Uncle Daniel!"

Daniel smiled as he heard Petunia congratulating him downstairs and Luke shouting about how his cousin was powerful and could probably beat any Ravenclaw at any test. He came going downstairs at almost a jog before finding his family hugging and joined in – he was the father of the family after all.

"How about we watch a movie to celebrate," Petunia said and the two boys immediately started chanting their favourite movie.

"Cars! Cars! Cars!"

* * *

**: End Author's Note : **So I know that was probably awful. I've just kind of forgotten how to write. And I know Cars was made after 1984, but it's a fanfiction. It was just a joke me and my cousin made. And I think I may write and update more… maybe. The chapters will probably be shorter though, this one is. So, hope you liked it.


	5. Author's Note Pause

**Author's Note**

**I am taking a break from this story. It feels like it is taking too long for me to update. So, I might come back? If you really want me to. But I'm currently working on another story, a Harry Potter time travel AU, and I will finish all the chapters before even thinking of publishing it. **

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites, I never thought anybody would even view. And see you, maybe, next time?**


End file.
